


Another Take on 'Auld Aquaintance'

by Viva_Islenska



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_Islenska/pseuds/Viva_Islenska
Summary: Another ending idea for the 'Auld Acquaintance' episode of Young Justice (S1 x E26). Similar to my other fic based on the episode. More Robin H/C again.





	1. Chapter 1

_Remember, Klarion is pulling their strings, Klarion is pulling their strings,_ thought Robin to himself as he prepared to square off against his father and mentor.

Batman stood menacingly up to his full height, stared Robin right in the eyes and cracked his knuckles. It was on.

Robin flew on the offensive first. After tossing three smoke pellets, he threw the first kick but Batman easily dodged it and gave Robin a right hook to the jaw. The bird was thrown off balance and momentarily stunned.

Superboy engaged his own mentor, and the Man of Steel gained the upper hand as he landed three Krypton-shattering punches on the young clone within a matter of seconds.

Then, thanks to protective interference from Sphere and Wolf, Superman was distracted from the fight, giving Miss Martian an opportunity to cure Martian Manhunter and Superboy to regain his footing.

Enraged at the loss of control over Martian Manhunter, Superman attacked Miss Martian, who in her White Martian form was knocked clean off of her feet. This, in turn, enraged the clone beyond measure.

But Superboy's rage unbalanced him, and instead of planning a cunning attack on the Man of Steel, he lunged at him from behind. The sloppy maneuver was easily thwarted by Superman's speed, and the Boy Scout turned and gave his clone a punch with such devastating force, that Superboy plummeted clean through the concrete flooring and two more levels of flooring beneath them.

Robin was still engaged with Batman, trying to evade his attacks and backflip himself onto higher ground. But Batman was able to land a devastating kick to Robin's torso. When Robin painfully skidded fifteen feet away, he took the opportunity to break out his escrima sticks and get back on the offensive.

But Robin was injured and fatigued and his offensive would be short-lived. After several missed swings with his sticks, he attempted a jump kick at the Dark Knight. Batman easily plucked him out of the air by his foot, and swung the disoriented acrobat into the wall behind them. When Robin looked back to see where Batman had gone, the Cape Crusader had disappeared.

Robin looked quickly around to locate Batman, but was ambushed by the stealthy Dark Knight from behind. Batman landed an uppercut to Robin's jaw so fierce that the bird was knocked off of his feet and down into the Superboy-shaped hole in the concrete flooring.

Comepletely stunned by the force of blow, the bird fell down two stories to where Superboy lay.

 _Robin!_ Thought Superboy when he saw the bird falling toward him, but he was too weak to get up and try to catch him. In horror, Conner watched as Robin came crashing down almost on top of him, executing a less-than-graceful landing.

* * *

A dazed Robin realized he was falling and that he had to come up with some semblance of a landing soon or else this fight would be over for him. He was miraculously able to angle himself feet first onto the concrete floor. But it was a sloppy landing at best.

With a crash and a roll the bird grunted painfully and sprawled into Superboy

* * *

Robin was in an astounding amount of pain and he could tell that things were broken inside of him. But he and Superboy had to keep going- they had to end this. He rubbed and probed his dislocated jaw and closed his eyes tightly as he gave it a shove back into its rightful place.

After a couple deep breaths he was able to fight through the pain and find his voice again. "Superboy! You OK?" he called, trying to pick himself off of the floor. His right leg protested sharply and his ribs were ablaze with pain.

"I'm fine," said Conner standing up and steadying the bird. The younger hero couldn't stand up all the way and blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth on the side where Batman had struck him. "But you're not."

"It's going to have to wait," said Robin watching as the Caped Crusader and the Man of Steel leapt off of the highest concrete level and decended to finish off their protégés for good. "We're not gonna beat them one-on-one! Shot put!"

"Robin we can't! You're in no condition!"

"We have to! Now!" exclaimed Robin getting into position.

Reluctantly, Conner grabbed the small acrobat the arm, spun him around twice to gain momentum, and shot-putted him squarely into the body of the approaching Bat. His aim was perfect.

He now had Superman to worry about.

The Man of Steel attacked his clone yet again with his full Kryptonian strength but Conner was able to roll away out of his deadly reach. He grabbed the larger man from behind and tried to hold him in a vice grip.

* * *

Meanwhile Robin, had collided with Batman mid-air and the two slammed bodily into a concrete wall behind them. Robin reached down to plant a Cure-O-Tech chip on the back of the Caped Crusader's neck, but the older hero caught on and grabbed the bird by his wrist and threw him head first into the floor.

With a sickening crunch, Robin was slammed into the ground, breaking even more bones and dazing himself almost to the point of unconsciousness.

 _Almost_ , but not. He turned his head to the side to see that Conner was holding onto Superman with all of the strength that he could muster but that it wouldn't last.

" _Hurry_!" grunted the Boy of Steel knowing that he couldn't hold onto his mentor for much longer.

Robin came to his senses and managed to pick himself up again, gave Batman an uppercut and tossed his last remaining smoke pellet. Through the billowing plume, he deftly reached up into one of the pouches of the Bat's utility belt and pilfered a small lead box. He then slid between the Bat's legs and ran limping over to where the Kryptonians were engaged in their struggle.

"You sure about this?" asked Robin fingering the tiny lead box and running as fast as his broken body would allow.

" _Nnnn- do it_!" grunted the clone.

Robin opened the box containing the shining green mineral and waited for the Kryptonians to weaken enough so that he could slip in close to them and place the cure on the Man of Steel's neck. The effect on the Kryptonians was immediate. Both grunted and their faces contorted in matching agony as they both slid helplessly down onto the floor.

Robin slammed the box shut within seconds but it was enough time to weaken the Kryptonians substantially. He crouched down next to the Man of Steel and placed the cure on his neck. After watching it dissolve properly he reached down to his teammate and friend.

"So sorry about that Supey," said Robin glancing Conner over quickly and lending a hand to help him up.

Conner was in a lot of pain from his reaction to the deadly mineral, but he was able to crack his eyes open and look into the masked face of his friend.

"Ugh, Kryptonite," said the clone wincing and rubbing his head. "Ugh, that _hurts!_ "

But before he could reach out and grab onto Robin's hand, the small acrobat was pummeled by a dark shape from behind and his body when sprawling like a rag doll ten meters away.

"No!" cried the young Kryptonian trying to rise. But he was still too weak to rise.

* * *

Robin cracked his eyes open just enough to see a dark shape descending menacingly upon him from above. He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid Batman's fatal hammer kick. As the Dark Knight was collecting himself for another offensive, Robin pushed himself shakily to his feet.

Panting, Robin pulled the last remaining Cure-O-Tech strip out of his belt and grasped it firmly in his gloved hand. He knew that it was now or never. The bird took a deep breath and made a lunge for Batman as the Dark Knight was drawing a Bat-a-rang from his own belt.

Batman and Robin collided in flurry of punches and kicks and blocks. Robin was losing ground, and taking many blows as he began to tire more and more by the second. He waited for his opening.

Batman threw a left jab and made a sweeping motion at Robin's gut with his right hand. The maneuver exposed his head and neck, and Robin jumped up, clasping the larger man around the neck with both arms.

As Robin reached up to place the chip on Batman's neck, he was forced to leave his own body completely unprotected. At the exact moment that the chip made contact with the Dark Knight's skin, Robin felt a sudden sharp punch in the left side of his stomach. He ignored it though, and waited with bated breath for the chip to dissolve and for any sign that it was working.

Suddenly Batman's face slackened from it's unnaturally evil and determined expression, and he stiffened and sank limply to his knees as the sedation of the cure technology began to take effect.

Robin caught his mentor in a rough hug before the larger man could topple over and gently lowered him to the ground. He checked to make sure that Batman was alright before unclasping his own cape, rolling it up and placing it under the Dark Knight's head. He didn't know how long sedation effects of the cure would last on Batman, but Robin wanted to ensure that he was as comfortable as possible as he slept and his mind reset itself. He knelt down next to his mentor and as he tried to catch his breath, he realized that was so incredibly tired. The adrenaline that he had used to make it through the battle was fleeting.

While Robin was relieved that Batman and the other heroes were safe again, something wasn't quite right. He felt an immense amount of discomfort in many places on his body from injuries he had sustained during the fight, but that last punch had done him more harm than any of the other blows and bad landings he had suffered.

He could feel a sharp, deep pain in his side and he could feel warm liquid beginning to drip down and soak into the fabric of his uniform. Batman- no, Klarion rather- had hit him with something other than his fist. He glanced warily down at his left flank.

_Shit._

Against the black and red neoprene, the edges of a silver Bat-a-rang were winking in the over head light as the weapon protruded from a deep wound in his side where Batman had stabbed him.

 _He's never going to live this down,_ Robin despaired, dreading when Batman would wake up to learn that he had stabbed his own protégé. _Maybe I can hide it from him._

But deep down, Robin knew that the notion of hiding anything from Batman was folly. He moved his hand from the wound and placed it back onto the floor so he could steady himself and stay kneeling over Batman. He continued his vigil.

Robin must have zoned out because all of the sudden Wally and Conner were standing above the Dynamic Duo.

"Dude!" said Wally exalting. "You did it! We've freed the entire League from Klarion's control!"

Robin looked up and smiled at Wally weakly, but could not find the strength to speak. In fact, his vision began to blur and he blinked, trying to focus.

"Yeah, nice going," said a very tired, but relieved looking Conner. He realized that Robin was watching Batman with great concern. "He'll be asleep for a while yet but he'll be OK. Some of the Leaguers have already come around. Here, take my hand. I know that leg isn't feeling the aster." The clone extended a hand to help the bird up off of the floor.

But as Robin went to take Conner's hand, his side throbbed in agony and he winced and reached down to clutch at the wound and put pressure on the bright red blood that was seeping out of it. He hissed in pain before he could stop himself.

Wally and Conner gasped in unison as they realized that Robin was more hurt than they originally assessed.

"S'fine," said the bird. "Just… a nick." He looked up into Wally's face to see that the speedster's mouth was agape and his eyes were round.

"Aw dude," he whispered sadly, taking a knee next to his best friend and glancing him over. He inspected the stab wound. "It's bad," he declared glancing up at Conner.

"Wally…" breathed Robin heavily, starting to lose his grasp on consciousness. "Please… don't tell him." His eyes slid closed and he finally gave into fatigue and pain.

Wally grabbed onto Robin as the bird began to fall forward. "We gotta get him to the infirmary!" he said clutching his friend nervously.

"I've got him," said Conner, plucking the acrobat out of the speedster's arms and hoisting Robin into his shoulder with more effort than it would usually take. Apparently, he was still feeling sick from the Kryptonite. "You go find Manhunter or Flash or whoever is awake and tell them meet us."

Without a word, Wally nodded and lowered his goggles. In a gust of wind and a yellow blur he was gone.

Conner glanced down sadly at his injured teammate and friend. The wound in his side was bleeding freely around the blade that had caused it. "I've got you pal. Try to stay whelmed," he said determinedly and strode quickly to the medical center of the Watch Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour or so later.

Batman woke slowly to the pounding of his own head and sat up to find that he was laying on his back the middle of the atrium of the Watch Tower. He reached back behind his head and grasped the black and yellow cape that had been cushioning it as he slept. He frowned.

"What the hell…" he grumbled out loud to trying to remember how he got here. He stood up slowly and looked around, frowning even more deeply. He stretched his muscles and noticed a few deep aches and fatigue that was indicative that he had been in some sort of combat. Whoever or whatever he had been fighting had really done a number on him and unmistakably possessed great combative skills that were akin to his own. He found Superman, sitting next to a nearby concrete wall, looking as confused as Bruce but much wearier.

Batman strode over to him and helped him up off of the ground. The Kryptonian was sweaty and pale and looked as though he had come down with a slight fever. Another worried frown creased the Dark Knight's face, and when he reached down to his belt to feel for the small lead box that he kept in one of his pockets, he was horrified to see that it was missing. Batman's eyes narrowed.

"Clark," he began, half warily, half angry that he had such little situational awareness at present. "What in the hell happened here tonight?"

The Man of Steel wiped sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand, gazed at the liquid suspiciously and then looked back into the eyes of his long-time friend.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," he replied. "Bruce, I feel… I feel wrong. I think I've been exposed."

"I agree," said Bruce frowning at his good friend in concern. "My supply is absent."

Clark startled at that information, but knew that Bruce would do everything in his power to get it back and re-secure the green mineral. "There's something else though," continued the Superman. "My mind… I have no recollection of what happened and I feel…"

"Disoriented?" said the Dark Knight. "Me too."

Before either of the heroes could say another word, the voice of Aqualad could be heard on the Tower's PA system.

"Attention all members of Justice League. This is Aqualad. There is no current crisis or immediate danger, but I would ask that all members of the Justice League report to the conference room immediately. I have pertinent information to share regarding the events that transpired here tonight."

Bruce and Clark shared a look of apprehension before striding quickly to the nearest entrance to the conference room.

Aqualad waited patiently for all of the members of JLA to take their respective seats and took a stance across from the table U-bend so that everyone could see and hear him.

"Thank you for your attention," the young Atlantean began.

"Flash and Martian Manhunter aren't here yet. And neither is Red Tornado" interjected Green Arrow to the nods of agreement from the other members. "We should wait."

"Flash already knows what happened," said Black Canary. "He's busy. And Red needed repairs. They will join us later."

An ominous silence fell upon the room.

Batman narrowed his eyes at Aqualad, but the young hero did not balk.

"I know you are all confused and concerned. I must share with you what happened here tonight."

Aqualad spent the next fifteen minutes giving a play-by-play description of what had happened with Vandal Savage and Klarion the Boy Witch, and why none of the heroes had no recollection of the past few hours.

"You're telling me we tore Red limb from limb?" Asked an appalled Superman. "Can he be repaired?"

"He can," assured Aqualad. "Kid Flash is repairing him as we speak."

"Oh my Hera," said Wonder Woman sadly. "What else did we do?"

"I respectfully ask that all further questions be held until the end of my report. At this time, I would like to show you security footage of all the battles that ensued and the compete account of how each of you were infected and subsequently cured."

Aqualad dimmed the lights and showed the footage. Various groans and noises of shock could be heard from each hero in the room as they watched themselves attack their young proteges and own teammates. Clark had to look away for some of it. Batman had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Ohhh," said Clark in realization as he watched footage from his battle with Superboy and his exposure to Kryptonite. He was relieved to see that his clone recovered from the exposure quickly, but gasped when he watched Robin get pummeled by Batman. Oh no… he thought to himself, stealing a glance at Bruce. The Dark Knight hadn't made a sound or moved an inch since the footage began. He simply sat, straight-backed, with his gloved hands grasping the edge of the table, watching stoically. Waiting to see the events of his cure.

The blood in Batman's veins ran cold when he realized that he was the last member of Justice League infected and that his own son was the one who was forced to face-off with him. When the fight drew to an end, Bruce's stomach twisted in knots and his heart skipped a beat.

Snap! went the piece of the table that Bruce had been grasping as he absent-mindedly crushed the solid wooden surface to splinters when he saw what he had done to his partner.

He stood up from the table so abruptly and with such force, that the chair he had been sitting in was flung backwards into the wall behind him and broken to pieces.

The League watched as the Dark Knight ran angrily from the room and slammed the door behind him.

No one made to stop him. They knew.

"Before you ask, please know that all members of my Team, including Robin, survived this incident. Most have minor injuries, but Robin and Superboy are in the infirmary under the direct care of Flash and Martian Manhunter. I am told that they are both out of mortal danger."

"Superboy will be fine," said Clark confidently. "We just need some sunlight is all."

"I rejoice to hear that," said Aqualad relieved. "Then our main concern, as far as injuries, is Robin."

"Where are the rest of the members of your Team, Aqualad?" asked Aquaman.

"They all await your instruction in the recreational room with the exception of Kid Flash who is in Red Tornado's quarters."

A few moments of silence fell upon the room and many of the League member fidgeted in their seats, anxious to take any action that they could to repair the damages they had done to the Tower and to each other.

Aqualad broke the silence.

"If there are no further questions, I no longer require your attention. Thank you for you time," Aqualad stepped out of the spotlight as the heroes began to get to their feet and take their leave.

"Come on, Ollie," said Dinah addressing the archer. "Let's make sure the kids are alright."

Ollie nodded and followed her out of the room.

Clark looked at Diana. "Bruce is devastated," he began to the Amazonian. "He's going to take this extremely hard."

"I know," said Diana solemnly. "But what is done is done and I know Robin will bounce back." She glanced at him critically. "You don't look so well either, my friend. I think it's high time you and Conner go get yourselves some Vitamin D."

Clark nodded and took his leave to make his way to the infirmary. Diana sighed heavily as she watched him go, collected herself, and made to go assist with repairs in any way that she could.


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour earlier.

"Almost there," said Conner to Robin as he made his way down the hallway to the medical lab of the Watch Tower.

"Mmhm," was all the acrobat could manage in response. He had lost a good deal of blood from the wound in his side and he had several other injuries that were screaming their need for medical attention. Once the adrenaline from his fight with Batman had fled, pain and fatigue had flooded his senses to take its place.

The doors to the lab hissed open and Conner stepped in to find a stoic Martian Manhunter and a harried looking Flash waiting for them.

"Put him here," said Martian Manhunter in his deep voice motioning to an empty bed. His eyes glowed ruby-red as he used his telepathy to scan Robin's mind and body. He gasped and winced in pain.

"Flash," he grunted as he felt what Robin was feeling. "We should sedate him."

Within a nanosecond, Flash had started Robin on an IV and had a breathing mask up to his face.

"Hang in there, little Bat Buddy," said the Flash as Robin groaned. "We're gonna put you under. You just relax now; we'll patch you up."

Robin's eyes slid shut and his breathing evened out and he was finally free from the agony of his wounds.

Conner, who was watching from the other side of Robin's bed, released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and suddenly felt like he was going to pass out.

Manhunter sensed his fatigue and wooziness and glanced over at him. "Conner, you must take a seat. I sense that you are also unwell."

Before Conner could react, Flash had produced a chair behind him and went back to tending to Robin.

"Oh… thanks," said Conner taking a seat heavily and watching Manhunter telekinetically remove the Bat-A-Rang from Robin's side. Flash put pressure on the wound immediately and began to sterilize, suture, and wrap it.

Conner was trying very hard to focus and listen in to what was being said. Flash and Manhunter were speaking urgently to each other.

"X-Rays… hairline fracture… and... ribs" said Manhunter.

"Reactivity… probably… concussion" said Flash afterward.

Conner frowned. He was missing a crucial thread of coherence between the exchange. Despite his desire to stay awake and refocus on Robin, his body leaned back into the reclining seat and he drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like Conner had just closed his eyes when he was gently being squeezed on the shoulder by an unmasked Barry Allen. In reality, it had been about an hour.

"Conner, wake up, bud," he said softly, handing the clone a glass of water. "You fell asleep on us. Here, drink this."

Conner took the glass. But before he took a drink he remembered where he was and why and looked over to his friend on the hospital bed. Martian Manhunter had taken a seat next to his injured teammate and his eyes glowed red again- ensuring that Robin's wounds were dressed properly and that his vitals were stable.

Robin was still sedated but he had been expertly bandaged and casted. His uniform had been stripped and replaced with a comfortable pair of sweatpants and someone- probably Flash- had removed his mask and put a pair of dark sunglasses in its place.

"How is he?" asked the clone, his voice heavy with concern, looking up into the green eyes of Barry Allen.

Barry looked from Conner to the young hero in the bed. "He's pretty banged up; I'm not going to lie. But he'll make a full recovery." The speedster ran a hand through his short, flaxen hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Me?" said Conner, taken aback that something about him elicited concern. He drained the glass of water. "I'm fine," he declared. "Just tired. It was Kryptonite. That stuff hurts more than I thought it would."

Barry stroked his chin pensively. "I've seen what Kryptonite does to the Big Guy first hand, Conner. J'onn and I know you aren't fine. We think you should stay here with Robin until Clark gets out of the debrief."

"Yes," agreed J'onn. "Superman knows your anatomy better than we do. He will know how to remedy your pains."

"Um, OK," said the clone. Requiring medical attention and rest was something new to him. "I'll help you keep an eye on Robin."

"Sounds good," said Barry. "Hey, looks like you have a visitor," he added glancing over to the doors that had just hissed open to allow the large white wolf to enter the lab.

Wolf padded over to Conner and licked his hand.

"Hey pup," said Conner softly to the Wolf, giving him an affectionate scratch behind the ears. Wolf pricked his ears up and looked at the young hero laying on the bed across the room. He let out a remorseful whine and cocked his head at Conner.

"He'll be OK," said Conner to the white wolf. Wolf ceased his whining, gave Conner's hand another few licks and curled up at Conner's feet.

"See now," said Barry smiling. "Robin has two friends to watch over him."

"Indeed," agreed Manhunter making a small adjustment to Robin's IV. "All for the better of Robin's healing process."

Conner smiled too and mulled over the events of the past few hours as he watched Robin's chest rising and falling.

"I think you've done all you can, J'onn. I'll take it from here until Bats arrives," said Barry to Martian Manhunter.

Manhunter nodded his thanks and took his leave to find his niece.

"Be ready," warned Barry to Conner as the speedster took a seat next to the acrobat's bed.

"Ready for what?" asked Conner.

"For when Bats finds out and storms in here," said Barry apprehensively. "Things are gonna get heavy."

As if on cue, the doors to the medical ward hissed open, and the Dark Knight strode swiftly in, his cape billowing behind him. It was obvious that he had just run from wherever he had been when he found out about Robin's injured state.

He stopped at the foot of Robin's bed and drank in the sight of his young partner. He glanced at the IV next to the bed and the digital display of Robin's vitals on the headboard.

"Barry," he said breathlessly. "How…?"

Both Conner and Wolf stared at the Bat incredulously. They had never, ever, heard his voice laced with such concern and such… pain.

"He's gonna be fine, Bats," assured the speedster, placing his hand on Batman's shoulder. "He'll make a full recovery."

Batman's breath left him in a great sigh of relief but he lowered his head in shame.

The doors hissed open again to allow Superman to enter the ward. He glanced at Robin, at Batman and to his clone.

Quietly he strode into the room and placed a hand on Conner's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Fine," said Conner equally as quiet. "Manhunter says you know what to do."

"I do," confirmed Superman helping his clone to his feet. "Come with me. A healthy dose of sunlight does wonders. You'll see."

Conner, Superman and Wolf silently took their leave of the medical ward to give this new emotional version of Batman some privacy.

Barry noticed that Clark had taken Conner out of the room.

"Computer, secure the Medical Ward," said Barry to the voice activated program that controlled the Watch Tower.

"Compartment secure," reported the feminine computer voice of the program.

Batman lowered his cowl so that he could glance upon his son with his own eyes.

"What have I done?" he asked his old friend sadly.

"It wasn't you, Bruce."

"But how could I allow myself to succumb to mind control in the first place?" lamented the Bat.

Barry looked at his friend sadly and gently guided him into a seat next to Robin's bed. Then he took the one next to him.

"We all succumbed. It was new and powerful. There's nothing we could have done to prevent it."

Bruce put his head in his hands.

"What's the damage?" he had been afraid to ask but he had to know.

Barry sighed, apprehensive to admit all of Robin's injuries.

"Stab wound in the left side, but it missed anything major. It's deep but it will heal clean."

Bruce wrinkled his face in disgust, ruminating on the fact that is had been his weapon that had produced the wound.

"Go on," he said knowing that there was more.

Barry continued. "Hairline fracture of the left tibia, three broken ribs and a probably a pretty bad concussion. Everything else is superficial contusions and lacerations. Conner said he had a busted jaw, but reset it himself in the field."

Bruce frowned even more deeply than he had been, but had to admit to himself that he was proud.

"I know where he picked that up," said Bruce rubbing his own jaw, recalling an instance in which he had been forced to do the same thing. He remembered Robin observing analytically and he could tell that his partner was taking mental notes.

"I bet I can guess where too," said Barry lightly. "Dick's a tough kid, Bruce. You should be proud."

"I am," said Bruce his voice returning to its stern grumble. "But I still can't forgive myself."

"You can," insisted Barry. "And I know that when Dick wakes up, he will want nothing more… well other than to insist that he's fine."

"Which he is clearly not," said Bruce sadly. "By my hand."

"Well not at the moment," said Barry, his tone encouraging. "But he will be… also by your hand. Batman didn't stab his son, but he is the only one who can heal him fully."

The speedster clasped his old friend on the shoulder, and simply kept Bruce company as he watched over his young partner.

Barry could feel the anger and sadness and guilt radiating off Bruce in powerful waves.

Bruce merely sat, and watched, and brooded.

About thirty minutes later, the young hero in the bed began to stir from his sedation. Dark eyelashes fluttered against pale and bruised skin and a soft groan escape his his lips.

Bruce looked up immediately at the sound and stood up to clasp his partner by the hand.

"You see?" said Barry, dawning his cowl and making for the door. "Tough little Bat Buddy is already coming around! Tell Dick I'm sorry about the mask. But no one saw except me. Oh and we ran out of black plaster so a white cast was his only choice." Barry walked over to the door, and as soon as it hissed open, he was gone in a blur of red.

Bruce didn't notice though. He only had eyes for Dick.

He squeezed his hand, gently trying to coax him awake.

"Dick," he said quietly. "Are you with me partner?"

Dick was trying to wake from a nightmare in which he was fighting hand-to-hand combat against the person who meant the most to him in the entire world. In the dream, Batman was being controlled by some sort of evil sorcery and stabbed him in the gut with a bat-a-rang. He cried out in pain in the dream.

"Mmmph," groaned Dick softly.

In his dream, he also had several other wounds but had to ignore them to complete his objective- to save Batman and his Team from this evil power. His leg throbbed in agony and his ribs felt like they were on fire every time he drew breath. He had a splitting headache.

Someone was calling his name. It sounded a lot like Bruce and the voice was laced with concern. He concentrated on the voice like lifeline.

"Dick…" said the voice again, more vividly this time.

The pain of all of his injuries morphed into dull throbs of numb discomfort and he began to feel the squeeze of a large strong hand in his own.

"Dick," insisted the voiced again. He listened more carefully. It was Bruce. So that meant… that Bruce was ok!

"… you with me partner?" said Bruce again. And Dick was finally able to breach the surface of his deep drug induced slumber.

"Mmm," he groaned, trying to open his eyes. He squeezed Bruce's hand in return. "Mhm," he conceded as soon as he was able win the battle against blinking and focus on the man hovering about him. Out of habit, Dick reached a shaking hand up to his face to see if his mask was in place.

Bruce caught his hand and gently lowered it back down to Dick's side, pleased with Dick's commitment to protect Batman's identity.

"No mask, Dick. Just glasses," said Bruce removing the eye ware from his sons face and placing the folded pair sunglasses on the bedside table. He then poured a glass of water. "Can you tell me what happened?"

Dick took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to mull through his throbbing headache and remember.

"We're at the Watch Tower," he decided. "It was Klarion and Vandal Savage. Bruce… are you alright? You and I… we…"

"I know partner, I saw the footage," said Bruce. "Drink some of this." He cupped the back of Dick's head gently and propped it up enough to allow Dick to take sips of the glass of water that he held up to Dick's mouth with his other hand.

Dick took a few much-needed sips of water when his tired brain finally caught up with Bruce's statement. An icy fist gripped his heart. He knows… he saw.

Unconsciously, Dick lowered a hand to his side and found that it was sore but tightly bandaged.

"Bruce," he began. "It wasn't your fault."

"We will discuss it later," said Bruce solemnly. "Right now, you need more rest."

"No," insisted Dick. "I won't rest until you admit to me that it's not your fault."

"You know I can't to that," said Bruce sternly. "I just watched footage of me stabbing you, son. Amongst many other things."

"But Bruce," that wasn't you that was Klarion. "I know in my heart that you would never."

"Even so," said Bruce. "Had I been stronger and more prepared and aware of our enemies, the Star-O-Tech would have never been able to do what it was designed to."

"That's bullshit," insisted Dick. "And I know you don't like it when I swear, but it is. Klarion and Savage were using mystic forces to mask their plans from even our heaviest physic hitters."

"I know that," said Bruce, "But-

"But nothing," insisted Dick. "Admit it, Bruce, please. It wasn't your fault. Please admit it... for me."

Bruce was momentarily taken aback by the forcefulness behind Dick's statements. Dick was a respectful young man who loved banter and laughter, but he was so loyal to Bruce that he seldom spoke so harshly to him and was always quick to obey. He rolled the thoughts around in his head for a minutes.

Dick allowed Bruce a few moments of silent thought before squeezing his hand tightly again. He knew that there was only one way and one reason Bruce would ever forgive himself and listen to his son's reasoning.

"Please, Bruce," he said staring up from blackened eyes, pleadingly into his father's. "For me. Admit it to yourself and forgive yourself, for me."

Bruce stared back into the eyes of his brave son. If Dick was being so brave about the entire situation, than he needed to be too. For Dick, for Robin and for the League.

"I'll… I'll consider it," he admitted.

Dick smiled back in return. "Yesss," he said triumphantly.

"That doesn't mean I will though," insisted Bruce.

"Does too," said Dick happily.

"I said consider," replied Bruce.

"Small victories," said Dick, stifling a yawn. All of the sudden he was so tired and his headache had returned with a vengeance.

Bruce smirked but then his expression turned solemn again as he glanced into Dick's tired blue eyes. He could see a fatigue and pain within them. He reached down and stroked a lock o unruly black hair away from his son's forehead. "You need more rest. How's your pain level? Conner said you didn't look so well even before you and I had our final... square-off."

Dick's breath caught in his throat remembering what measures he had resorted to during the battle to cure Superman. Conner!

"Wait," gasped Dick suddenly. "Wait! How's Conner? And Superman! Oh God, Bruce, I used Kryptonite on them! And how is the rest of the Team! How-?" in Dicks, sudden anxiety about the well-being of his friends, he tried to sit up and winced in pain as his injured body protested.

Bruce's eyes went wide.

"Whoa!" he said gently pushing his partner back down onto the bed. "Whoa whoa whoa, easy now, Dick! They're alright! Everyone's alright!"

"They are?" panted Dick as his head swam. "Because I used Kryptonite and it hurt Supey and-

"Shhh," said Bruce. "Listen to me. They are alright," he assured again.

"Ok," said Dick tiredly. He didn't have enough energy left to get work up again anyway.

"Ok," Bruce repeated. "Now, how's your pain level?"

"Slight," Dick lied, knowing that saying 'none' would be too blatant of a lie.

"Slight my ass," grumbled the Bat with eyes narrowed. "I'm calling Barry back in to give you something potent. We both know that I know what broken bones and stab wounds feel like. So there's no use in trying to deceive me, Dick."

"Is there ever and use in trying to deceive you about anything?" grumbled Dick.

"No," said the Bat giving his son's vitals another glance. "I need you well-rested, Dick. I need you healed and back out there with me as soon as possible."

"Lengthy recovery then?" asked Dick despairing.

"Lengthy enough," said Bruce.

Dick let out a long, sad sigh. He hated being sidelined. But the thought was short-lived. His eyes were starting to burn and Bruce's form was starting to get hazy. Sleep was calling to him.

"Computer," said the voice of Batman vice Bruce Wayne. "Allow access to compartment from the hallway." He donned his cowl and became the Dark Knight once more.

"Access allowed," chimed the bodiless voice.

"Batman to Flash," said Bruce into his earpiece.

"He need some more?" asked the tinny voice of Barry Allen from Batman's earpiece.

"Yes," said Batman, in his usual terse manner.

"There in a flash," said Barry as the doors hissed open. As usual, the Flash had arrived sooner in the flesh than his message could be transmitted electronically.

Robin glanced sleepily over to the red-clad newcomer.

Bruce reached over to the pair of glasses on the table. After gently stroking Dick's hair away from his face a few more times, he delicately applied the disguise back over his partner's eyes.

"Thank you, Bruce," he said sleepily.

"How you feeling kid?" asked Flash cheerily, glancing at Robin's vitals and opening a cabinet of medication and drawing the contents of a vial into a syringe.

"Good," slurred Robin.

"I'll bet," said Flash sarcastically. "Just relax, buddy. Bats and I will be here when you wake up. And hell, I'm sure Wally will too."

"Ok," said Robin not quite registering if Flash had asked him a question or made a statement. Flash might as well have said "Wally has denounced his pursuit of woman and has sworn to lead a life of celibacy" for all the good Robin's level of coherence was doing him right now.

Flash injected Robin's IV with medicines and the young acrobat drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless healing slumber.


End file.
